A RAM (random access memory, random access memory) has merits such as random storage and high-speed access. Therefore, the RAM is commonly used as an internal memory in a telecommunications device and an IT device. Based on features of the RAM, the RAM has three major failure modes:                hard failure: irrecoverable physical failure that occurs inside a device, where a fault is not removable until a failed hardware unit is replaced;        pseudo hard failure: logical deadlock that occurs in a hardware unit inside a device, where power-on and power-off operations and the like are required to remove a fault and restore normal running, and the pseudo hard failure is a non-physical hard failure and needs no replacement of the hardware unit; and        soft failure: when energetic subatomic particles pass through silicon in a storage unit of a very large-scaled integrated circuit, free charges are generated concomitantly, and the charges concentrate in a circuit node in a very short time interval (about 15 ps), and, when the concentration exceeds a specific extent, stored data will change, which leads to a system error, but a damage caused by the soft failure to a circuit is not permanent, and the circuit can be restored by writing correct data back into a failed region.        
With increasing miniaturization and integration of the telecommunications device and the IT device, the probability of soft failure of a RAM is higher and higher. In the prior art, when data is read in a RAM, a check algorithm, such as a parity check algorithm, and an ECC (error correcting code, Error Correcting Code) correction algorithm, is used to check whether the read data has varied, so as to check whether soft failure occurs in a storage space that stores the data. If soft failure occurs in the space that stores the data, the data is abnormal and a CPU performs a system resetting operation to recover the abnormal data.
In long-term research, it is found that: using a system resetting mode to recover abnormal data caused by soft failure in a RAM is equivalent to restarting the system to resume an initial state of the system, application software started in a process of using the system is shut down, which brings huge impact onto operations and results in a long recovery time.